


Treasure

by LindyPrince



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyPrince/pseuds/LindyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Medic x Reader Fanfiction, it's pretty cute I think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure

The dry, musty smell of Medic's infirmary filled your nostrills as the door slid shut behind you. You saw that everything was in it's proper place while walking in; having been to Medic's lab many times before gave you a familiar understanding of his set-up. The long sheet of paper crinkled under your weight as you sat on his examination chair to wait for him. The battle outside the base was still raging so it would take some time before he arrived; you decided to settle into a comfortable position on your back. You flung one arm over the side of the chair and the other across your crotch to ease the cramps with your legs spread slightly apart.

You had requested the day off to Soldier and begrudingly he allowed you to stay indoors. Every mercenary has the option to take a day or two off during the year other than the weekends off, so you took advantage of that fact when your period started giving you the worst cramps of your life. Usually before battles Medic would use his medigun to rid you of your cramps but today the cramps started just as the Medic left the fort and charged into battle. Luckily Soldier was the last to leave so you were able to get your request in.

A sigh escaped your lips as you let your thoughts drift away and your eyes close. You were about to fall asleep when you heard the doors open on their creaky hinges. Your eyes stayed closed, too tired to care who was entering. Footsteps walked slowly to you as if whoever it was was trying not to wake you. The door closed and the sound of boots hitting linoleum grew closer. You opened your eyes and was greeted by Medic's soft smile. He gazed at your calm and tired face, staring at your lips as you smiled. 

"Hey Medic, what kept you out so long? You'd think there was a war out there." You joked with a snicker as the medic raised his medigun above your crotch and turned on the machine. The gun spewed its red waves onto your skin that then soaked into your body, healing your insides and stopping your cramps all together. The medigun was turned off when Medic heard your sigh in content and was set down on the table next to you. 

"Very funny mien Schatz." He replied sarcastically but you couldn't help but notice his small smile of amusement. You thought for a second about what he had said; mien you were familiar with as my in German. As for Schatz you had no idea what it meant and wanted to assume it was friend, but when you saw his blush after he said it you began to rethink your guess. Medic left you to your own devices as he slid off his medical coat and hung it on a nearby hook. 

"Medic, what does Schatz mean?" You decided to ask him. Learning German from him was always fun and way better than any language class you've ever taken. Medic had turned around and hesitated before answering your question. He walked back to where you were laying down to sit at the end of the chair. Before answering he played with the noisy paper underneath you both as a distraction. He was visibly blushing now when he looked up at you. 

"Treasure."

You stared at him in shock, realizing what his words meant. He had just called you his treasure. Your cheeks and the tips of your ears were turning red at his patient gaze, waiting for a response.

"My Treasure.." You repeated the phrase softly in awe and the medic nodded silently.

"You're my treasure too."


End file.
